


Harold...

by aceraccoon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, I do not regret this, but it needed to be done, this is basically a shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceraccoon/pseuds/aceraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should I regret this? Probably. Do I regret this? No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold...

Harold walked agitatedly down the street. He had been trying to contact Sameen and Ms. Groves for quite some time and neither were responding. A few frustrated huffs of air later, Harold glanced up at the security camera and asked "Why are they not answering?!"

After a few beats a nearby payphone began to ring. Harold shuffled to the phone and picked it up. Snippets of electronic voices were played into the reciever by the machine. "Harold.. they're... lesbians."


End file.
